Legend of the Guardians
by iloveJackFrost814
Summary: UPDATED VERSION. She was alone. She had no one to keep her company. She does what she does best, bring peace and love to the world. Until one day, she meets a boy that she nows will always be there for her. But there's something in the way of that, something that haunts your dreams. She soon realizes that she isn't living in a dream, but instead living in her own nightmare.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was big. Huge. Bigger than any you can imagine. It was sitting high up on the mountain. The mountain was cover with glistening white crystals and the Academy was decorated with red, white, and green decorations. But it's not just where Santa, the yetis, and the elves can be. This Academy was also for all the Guardians. Jack Frost, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, you name 'em. But they all join together for emergencies only, well, sometimes. But when Santa presses that button where the Globe is, then there is an emergency. And this takes place in an emergency.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter in Michigan, but the sun still shined and the children still played. Everyone was outside playing, shopping, and traveling because, of course, Christmas was only 5 days away. All of the children played outside with their friends and family, while a girl sat on top of a roof with her beautiful pink dress that goes down to her knees, her straight black hair that moves with the wind, her barefoot feet dangling from the roof, and her dark brown eyes that stare at the children that play. Her face didn't look pleased, but she laughed every time someone got hit in the face with a snowball.

"At least they have friends," says the girl. "That must be nice."

She gets up with her bow and arrows in her hands, lets out her white feathery wings and takes off to the sky. She flys so high she can touch the soft pillowy clouds. She laughs and giggles and spins around and around 'till she gets tired and is breathing heavenly now. She goes to the nearest cloud to rest on. She sits on the cloud and lays her bow and arrows next to her. She thinks. She thinks about her parents, and her brother, too, how they left her when she was 307 years old. She thinks about the times where they used to sing and dance and play together 'till they went to sleep. She thinks about that horrible day when her parents and brother where... no, she shouldn't think about this. She gets teary-eyed and grabs hold of her emerald-green necklace that's wrapped around her neck.

She holds it tight and closes her eyes. Suddenly, she notices that her necklace starts flashing over and over like a siren. She gets up immediately and grabs her bow and arrows, then goes back to the sky. She lowers a bit so that she can see all the children about 12 feet below her. Then, she finds what she's looking for. There were two people who look like a couple, but instead they argue and yell at each other. She grabs two arrows and aims them at the boy and girl with her bow. She shoots one arrow at the boy then the other at the girl. Once the arrows disappear from the boy and girl, they had stopped arguing and are back to being a lovely couple.

"That's how you do it," says the girl.

Her necklace is flashing again and she spots two friends that are not far. They yell at each other and call each other names while the girl grabs two other arrows and aims them at the two arguing girls. She's about to shoot, but then someone crashes into the girl and shoots the arrow. They both fall to the white cold ground. The girl looks at the arguing friends, but they are still arguing. Then she sees her arrows hit a boy and a girl and they fall in love. The girl frowns and rubs her head.

"Owww, what's your problem?" says the girl with an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," says the mysterious voice in front of her.

_Wait, is this person like me?_ thinks the girl. She looks up and finds she's looking at a very attractive boy with hair as white as the snow and his skin as pale as, well, the snow. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, she can't stop staring at them. He wore a blue hoodie and brown pants and he was barefoot like her.

"I...I...It's ok, it was an accident," says the girl. She clears her throat and trys to act normal. The boy smiles. _Oh, his smile_, thinks the girl.

"What's your name," he says.

"My...my name?" she says.

"Yea. You know what your name is, right?" The girl starts laughing.

"Of course I do. My name is Victoria. Victoria Cupid."

"Ah, your Cupid's daughter?" says the boy.

"Yes I am. Tell me your name. You do know what your name is, right?" says Victoria, almost mimicking the boy. Then they both start laughing.

"Yes, I do. My name is Jack. Jack Frost," says the boy. Then, he realizes something. "Hey, where's my staff?" He gets up and lets out his hand to help Victoria up. She just stares at it. "Come on, don't leave me hangin'," he says letting out his hand a little closer. She grabs it and he pulls her up. _Wow_, she thinks. _His hands are extremely cold. _When he pulls her up, they're face-to-face and they both look into each others eyes. They immediately pull back and act like nothing happened the last few seconds.

"So...you, um, looking for your staff?" says Victoria.

"Yea. It might have flew off my hands when I bumped into you."

"Can I help you find it?" she says. He looks at her, then smiles.

"Yes, I would like that." She smiles back at him.

While they were looking, they couldn't find it anywhere. Then a small boy comes running up towards them with a long brown wooden stick.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" yells the kid. _He has a believer?_ thinks the girl. When Jack notices the boy, he yells out something, which must be his name.

"Jamie! You found my staff!" Jack yells back to the boy whose name is probably Jamie.

"I found it my front yard and I knew it had to be yours. I kept looking for you, and now I found you, with a girl?" says Jamie as he looks at Victoria. _Of course he can see me, he must have a sweet heart_, thinks Victoria.

"You look familiar," says Jamie as he walks around her. "Oh, I know who you are. Your Cupid," says Jamie.

"Actually, my father is Cupid. I'm Victoria Cupid."

"Oh, that makes much more sense. Oh, and here's your staff, Jack."Jamie gives Jack back his staff and Jack tests it out to see if it works. He shoots at a drinking fountain where a boy is drinking out of it. He leans in to take a sip, then his tongue gets stuck to the ice.

"Ok, it works," says Jack, laughing.

"Hey, Jack. You want to come play with me and my friends? You can bring Victoria with you," says Jamie, jumping up and down, hoping that Jack would say yes. Jack turns to Victoria and asks her if she would want to come. _Is this what friends do? Play with each other? I've never had friends so I don't know how this goes_, thinks Victoria.

"Ok," says Victoria with a happy tone in her voice._ Is this what it feels like to have friends?_ thinks Victoria.

"You seem excited," says Jack to Victoria walking behind Jamie as he leads the way.

"I am. This is the first time I have ever played in a snowball fight," says Victoria almost running.

"Really? You've never played in a snowball fight before?" asks Jack, surprised.

"Well, we used to make snow forts."

"_We_?" says Jack.

"Yea, my mom, dad, and my brother. We never had snowball fights, maybe once when my brother hit me with a snowball then I did the same," says Victoria, looking down at the snow.

"Are you ok?" says Jack, trying to look at her eyes.

"What? Oh, yea I'm fine," lied Victoria. _What am I doing? I barely know the guy and I'm telling him about my family?_ thinks Victoria. _I should keep my mouth shut._

When they made it, there where like 5-6 kids that were waiting for Jamie.

"Jamie, where have you-" says one of them until they saw Jack and Victoria.

"Jack!" they say as they run toward Jack, but seem to have not noticed Victoria. _Can't they see me_? thinks Victoria. Victoria looks at Jack.

"Hey guys. I missed you."

"I did, too," says a boy.

"No, I did more," says another boy.

"No, me."

"No, me!"

"No, ME!" Then it turned into an argument. Victoria's necklace started flashing and she and Jack and Jamie noticed it.

"What's wrong with your necklace?" asked Jamie.

"If two or more people argue or do mean things to each other, then my necklace warns me that there is an emergency." Then Jack, Jamie and Victoria turn to the boys who are still arguing over who missed Jack most. Jack steps in to tell the boys to stop, but Victoria pushes him back and says,"Please, let the professional handle this." Jack gave her a smile that said _show off_.

She grabs her bow and arrows and turns an arrow on the bow from _love_ to _friends_. She grabs two arrows and aims it at the boys then fires them. When they disappear, the boys stopped arguing.

"That's how you do it," Victoria says smirking at Jack while she spins her bow like a baton.

"Whatever," says Jack.

"What just happened? And who are you talking to, Jack?" says one of the kids, then walks through Victoria without noticing. Victoria lets out a moan and falls to her knees with an agonizing pain in her stomach.

"Woah, are you ok, Victoria?" says Jack as he grabs Victoria from her arm and helps her up. "Dude, watch where your going. You just went through my friend."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to walk through, umm... there's no one there," says the kid.

"Yea there is. She's right...oh. Well, umm...hmmm," says Jack thinking of some way he could get him to see Victoria. Then, Victoria whispers a plan into Jack's ear. "Hmm...that could work. Ok. Close your eyes, and try to imagine you doing something nice for someone, then after you thought of it, open your eyes and look here," says Jack pointing to Victoria. "Also the rest of you guys do the same," he says pointing to kids surrounding him.

"Ok," they all say and they do what Jack tells them to do. They all close their eyes and imagine themselves helping someone. When they open they're eyes, they gasp at what they see. Victoria giggles by their amazement.

"Cool. I like never saw her there," says one of them.

"Me, too. And her dress is so pretty," says a girl.

"So is her hair," says the other girl.

Victoria smies at the girls and the others. "Thank you very much. Your all so kind. So, Jamie here told us that you invited Jack to play in a snowball fight with you. So when are you going to start?"

"Right, NOW!" says Jack throwing a snowball at Jamie.

Victoria lets out a laugh and the others start throwing snowballs at each other.

"Why are you just standing there? Don't you want to join us?" says Jack to Victoria who stands there watching them play.

"I don't know how to play. It's not something I know how to do. It doesn't look that simple. You need skill and power, and I can't throw with these noodle arms," says Victoria letting out her arms to Jack, giggling.

"Hey," he says putting her arms down. "You do not have noodle arms. You just haven't tried it yet. Its simple." He takes her hand and hides her behind a fence. "All you have to do is make a snowball like this," he says grabbing snow from the ground and rolling it into the shape of a ball. "It's simple."

"Ok, I guess I'll try." She grabs some snow and rolls it into a ball like what Jack showed her to do. "Like this?" she says holding out the ball to him.

"Exactly. Its perfect." Victoria blushes and Jack smiles at her.

"So what next?" Victoria says breaking the silence.

"You find someone to through the snowball at." They both search for someone and they find Jamie. He is in a perfect position to throw at. "Jamie would be a good one to throw at."

"How would I throw it at him? What if I miss?"

" pDon't worry. You'll hit him perfectly. All you got to do is hold it like this, aim for his head," says Jack holding her wrist at the correct position to throw. "And...Fire!" Jack swings Victoria's hand forward and the snowball flys through the air and lands on Jamie's head and he falls to the ground.

Victoria covers her mouth, thinking that Jamie might have gotten hurt, but he gets up and laughs and so does Victoria. Jack also laughs.

"See, I told you you'd do it," says Jack.

"You were right. And thank you...for this!" she says throwing a snowball directly at his face and she starts cracking up.

"You messed with the wrong person, missy." Then Jack grabs a snowball and throws it at Victoria, but she dunks and it hits a boy that was standing behind her right in the face.

"You can't catch me, Jack!" screams Victoria and starts running away from him.

"Oh, no you don't!" yells Jack and starts running after her.

After awhile of running, Victoria gets tired of running and starts yelling for a time out and falls on the snow, breathing heavenly. Jack gets tired to and falls next to her. They both are tired and exhausted from all the running and laughing.

"I (breathes) have never (breathes) had this much fun (breathes) with anyone (breathes) in a really (breathes) really long time," says Victoria.

"This (breathes) isn't the first (breathes), but I (breathes) had a blast (breathes) with you," says Jack turning to face Victoria's eyes and breathes heavenly in her face.

"Me too," she says, smiling. He smiles back and they both stand up, wiping the snow off of them. Once they began breathing right again, they say good-bye to the kids and bye to Jamie. They walk together in the cold air, talking about stuff.

"So where are you going?" says Victoria.

"I don't know. Wherever the wind takes me, I guess," says Jack, spreading his arms out with his staff in his hands, and the wind carries him to the sky. Victoria laughs and joins him. They both laugh and giggle and dance around in the sky. Jack grabs Victoria's hand and twirls her around like a ballerina. She giggles until she gets disy and almost falls until Jack catches her.

"You ok?" he asks as he helps her regain her balance.

"Yea, just a little disy," she says. "But I'm ok now."

He smiles at her and Victoria blushes.

"Jack?" says Victoria.

"Yea, Victoria?" says Jack.

"I never really got to know who you are. Could you tell me?"

"Oh, yea. There's something you don't know about me."Victoria looks at him confused. " I'm a-" Jack says but then he and Victoria notice lights flashing from the north. The Northern Lights. "Oh, no."

"What?" says Victoria, still confused.

"If there's an emergency, then North hits a button to call all of us. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you later, Vic," says Jack and he flys off to the north.

"Wait, Jack!" screams Victoria, but he's already gone. _Who's North? And what does he mean by 'us'? I guess I'll have to find out later, if I ever see him again_, thinks Victoria.


End file.
